You're Sexy
by dustdebu
Summary: Profeso Agasa menemukan sebuah penemuan yang berbau mesum, dan menularkan sebuah hobi barunya ke detektif muda Shinichi Kudou. Apakah detektif kita akan tergiur?


**You're Sexy**

Cast :

Shinichi Kudou

Ran Mouri

Profesor Agasa

Sinar mentari pagi memasuki celah jendela kamarku berusaha menerobos pertahanan rasa kantukku, aku meraba-raba meja kecil yang terletak disamping ranjangku mencari sebuah handphone. Masih pukul 05.00 pagi tetapi keadaan diluar seperti sudah pukul 7 pagi saja. Badanku terasa pegal sekali pagi ini mungkin karena semalam aku baru tidur jam 3 pagi gegara membaca hingga tuntas novel misteri favoritku dan tak sadar hari sudah berlalu.

Segera aku beranjak dari ranjang dan berlalu ke arah toilet dan segera mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, dan memutuskan mandi menggunakan air hangat untuk meregangkan otot-otot ku yang terasa kaku dan termasuk juga sijuniorku ini.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah profesor agasa yang selalu menemukan penemuan bodohnya yaitu sex toys yang sering diperlihatkan padaku, yah profesor gendut dan sudah tua itu memang sedikit cabul. dan menurutku peralatannya itu cukup bagus juga. terkadang aku ingin sekali mencobanya kepada Ran teman kecilku itu.

Drrtt ddrrt

hapeku bergetar pertanda ada sms yang masuk, setelah aku check ternyata dari Ran

"Shinichi, kau tak ikut kami ke pantai?"

ah iya rencananya, aku, ran dan si tuan putri sonoko akan berlibur ke pantai dekat penginapan milik Sonoko yang terletak di pegunungan Fuji. tetapi tampaknya aku malas dan lebih antusias dengan penemuan baru si profesor cabul itu dan tampaknya menyenangkan muehehe. kuputuskan menelepon Ran,

"Maaf Ran, aku tak bisa ikut dengan mu. Profesor Agasa sedang menunujukkan penelitian barunya padaku" kataku pada Ran diseberang sana yang aku yakin mukanya cemberut karena aku tak jadi ikut.

"Kau bagaimana sih?! Emang segitu pentingnya penelitian profesor itu?!" tanyanya sambil berteriak seksi.

"oe oe Ran kalau kamu teriak-teriak begitu seksi banget lho," kataku menggodanya

"Aku marah tahu!' katanya tetap teriak

"hei Ran, beri aku oleh-oleh ya, tak usah mahal-mahal berfotolah dengan menggunakan bikini yang kau gunakan ya," kataku menggodanya

"Shinichi cabul!" kata Ran mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

aku paling senang saat menggodanya, benar-benar suatu hal yang menyenangkan selain dapat memecahkan kasus. Ran cepat sekali dipancing emosinya jadi tak perlu susah-susah untuk membuatnya kebakaran seperti tadi.

"Lihatlah ini Shinichi," kata profesor menunjukkan sesuatu padaku.

profesor menunjukkan padaku sebuah alat yang yang berbentuk seperti jam tangan.

"untuk apa jam tangan ini?" tanyaku penasaran

"jam tanga ini bisa dilengkapi dengan peluru bius yang bisa kau gunakan untuk Ran," kata profesor Agasa tanpa tedeng aling-aling

"oe oe kenapa Ran?" tanyaku berusaha memasang wajah datar

"kau tak usah bohong pada kakek yang telah berpengalaman ini anak muda," kata profesor agasa mennyenggolku dengan sikunya.

aku hanya bisa nyengir kuda padanya.

tak terasa hari sudah siang, aku segera kembali kerumahku yang tak jauh dari rumah profesor.

"Drrttt Drtt"

hapeku bergetar kembali, kali ini ada mms yang masuk

wahh ran mengirimkanku fotonya berbikini, posenya benar-benar menggodaku, dengan cepat kupilih menu save pada layar hape. senyum evilku mengembang. Hapeku bergetar lagi dan kali ini telp masuk ternyata Ran.

"ya Ran? ada apa?". tanyaku

"kau sudah dapat mms dariku? tolong dihapus ya. itu ulah iseng sonoko," katanya sedikit malu. Aku yakin mukanya memerah diseberang sana.

"kenapa harus aku hapus?" tanyaku menggodanya

"Jangan menggodaku Shinichi! Cepat hapuslah!" katanya sedikit berteriak.

"iya iya sexy," kataku tetap menggodanya

"Shinichi! kau benar-benar cabul!" teriaknya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja, mengingat kejadian barusan. aish aku sudah tak sabar melihat wajah Ran yang menggemaskan itu. dan hari masih panjang untuk dapat melihat wajah Ran, kemungkinan dia akan menginap dan pulang hingga besok.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Shinichi! keluar kau!"teriak suara seseorang seperti suara Ran.

aku menuju pintu dan segera membuka pintu dan benar saja ternyata Ran yang berada di depan pintu.

"Ran kamu sudah kembali? bukannya kalian akan menginap?" tanyaku heran

"Mana Handphone kamu?" tanya Ran yang memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghajarku.

tak ada pilihan lain selain memberikan handphoneku padanya, dengan gesit dia meraih handphone yang ada ditanganku dan segera mengotak-atiknya mencari sebuah fotonya yang sexy itu. saat Ran sedang sibuk dengan handphoneku, aku teringat dengan jam tangan yang diberikan profesor cabul itu padaku. tak ada salahnya ku coba pikiran evilku menguasai.

aku bidikkan jarum bius yang terisi penuh pada jam tangan ini, dan Psyu! ku tembakkan tepat sasaran pada tengkuk Ran. dan obat bius tersebut langsung bereaksi. Ran langsung terjatuh lemas karena pengaruh obat bius tersebut, untungnya handphoneku terjatuh pada karpet berbulu milik okaasan, paling tidak handphoneku tak terlalu rusak parah, handphone aku masukkan kedalam saku celana dan segera aku membopong Ran ala bridal style ke arah kamar tidurku dilantai dua. ku jatuhkan ia ke ranjang yang cukup untuk dua orang. aku mencari tali dan kuikatkan kedua tangan dan kaki Ran, Ran ke sisi ranjang sehingga Ran tidur terlentang dan membentuk huruf X, benar-benar menggairahkan.

Aku beralih membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Ran, dan terlihatlah Payudaranya yang menantang terselimuti Bra bewarna Pink berenda dengan motif polkadot hitam. Cantik sekali, tak tahan aku pun meremas-remas kedua payudaranya yang masih tertutup itu, Ran bereaksi dengan nafas yang semakin berat, walaupun tertidur pingsan sarafnya tetap bekerja secara alami. Kukecup lembut bibirnya yang bewarna pink menggoda itu, terasa lembut dan manis, aku gigit-gigit kecil bibirnya yang begitu menggoda walaupun dia tak dapat membalas cumbuanku tapi organ ditubuhnya tetap merespon apa yang kulakukan. sungguh menggoda.

aku beralih pada pahanya terlihat karena roknya tersingkap, mulus sekali kaki jenjangnya. sangat sexy, aku mengelus bagian dalam pahanya dengan lembut dan terus naik dan berada tepat di daerah intimnya yang tertutup oleh celana dalamnya yang tampaknya memiliki corak yang sama dengan bra nya. aku menstimulus daerah kewanitaannya secara intensif sehingga cairan kewanitaannya keluar secara terus menerus secara alami.

Tak sabar, aku menggunting putus bagian sampingnya dan melemparkannya ke segala arah.

Aku mengambil ponsel yang kumasukkan ke saku celanaku dan mengambil beberapa gambar dari Ran, dan aku menyimpannya di folder tersembunyi. setelah puas, aku membangunkan Ran yang masih saja tertidur. Ran pun terbangun, karena efek dari obat bius itu hanya bertahan paling lama lima belas menit.

"KYAAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SHINICHI!" jeritnya setelah benar-benar sadar.

aku hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakannya yang menurutku benar-benar sexy.

aku menaiki ranjang dan duduk di perut Ran, ku rendahkan badanku kutatap dalam-dalam mata Ran dan semakin rendah hampir tak ada jarak antara aku dan Ran. Ran menutup kedua matanya sangat rapat, mungkin ketakutan dengan apa yang akan kulakukan. aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuannya, aku mengarahkan badanku untuk mendekati telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Nikmatilah Ran, aku ingin kau melahirkan anak-anakku," kataku membisikkan sesuatu. aku mengulum daun telinga Ran, dan kugigit-gigit kecil karena gemas.

"ahssssss Shinichi! Jangan lakukan!" Teriak Ran padaku.

aih, kuakui Ran memang sexy saat dia berteriak marah padaku, tetapi kali ini aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. aku ingin menikmatinya tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun. aku mengambil sebuah alat yang diberi oleh profesor secara gratis yaitu sebuah alat yang mirip bola golf ada talinya, gunanya untuk menutup mulut seseorang agar tidak berteriak. selesai juga alat ini kupasang dengan sempurna di mulut Ran, kujamin dia tidak akan berteiak kali ini.

aku kembali menduduki perut Ran, kali ini yang menjadi sasaranku adalah leher jenjangnya yang mulus, aku menciumnya dengan nafsu yang sudah sampai batas ubun-ubun. aku gigit-gigit lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah pada kulitnya, lidahku juga tak lupa ikut serta dalam menstimulus lehernya yang sangat sensitif dengan gelitikan-gelitikan lembut. hal ini terlihat jelas, karena tubuh Ran menggeliat menerima rangsanganku ini.

"Kau cantik sekali Ran, Aku jatuh cinta padamu!" kataku sambil melepaskan kaitan Branya.

Ran menggeliatkan badannya tanda ia tak setuju dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

tanganku meremas-remas kedua payudaranya yang montok itu, putingnya yang bewarna merah muda sudah meruncing tanda dia sedang terangsang. kupuntir kedua puting itu kekanan dan ke kiri ku tarik keatas, sehingga semakin tegang kedua puting itu, kurendahkan mulutku dan kuraih payudaranya sebelah kiri, kulumat habis payudaranya. sedangkan tangan kananku tetap menstimulus putingnya sebelah kanan. Lidahku kusentilkan ke putingnya yang sudah tegang itu, kuselingi dengan menggigit lembut dan kuhisap dengan kuat membuat Ran semakin menggeliat tak berdaya merasakan rangsangan yang intensif dari ku. Ku beralih pada payudaranya yang kanan, kulumat habis payudaranya yang cukup besar itu, dan kugigit sambil kutarik keatas lalu kuhisap dengan kuat.

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh sssssshhhhhhhhhh" Ran mendesah sexy dan menggeliatkan badannya menahan rangsangan nikmat dariku.

Bulir-bulir keringat keluar dari tubuh Ran menjadikannya semakin tampak Sexy, aku melepas bola golf yang ada di mulutnya, salivanya menempel banyak pada mainan itu dan disekitar bibirnya.

"hah hah hah, kha u jh a hat, Shinichi," katanya marah padaku sambil terengah-engah.

aku melumat bibir itu, otomatis Ran mengatupkan dengan rapat kedua bibirnya yang sexy, aku tak kehilangan akal. tanganku mencari putingnya dan menekannya kuat-kuat. Ran berteriak kesakitan tertahan langsung oleh bibirku, ku masukkan lidahku di dalam mulutnya. kutelusuri langit-langit mulut Ran dan aku menemukan Lidahnya, ku hisap-hisap lidahnya yang manis itu, saliva kami membaur dan tak bisa dapat dipastikan mana salivaku ataupun Ran.

"haaahhhh!" suara kami mengakhiri ciuman panas kami.

"kau tampak sexy manis," kataku sambil meremas payudaranya kembali.

"sshhhh aaaahhhhhhhhh suu daahhh," desahan Ran adalah stimulus bagiku untuk meneruskan permainan ini.

tanganku turun keperutnya dan kugosok lembut dan jari telunjukku berputar-putar di pusarnya yang mebuat ran menggelinjang karena kegelian. tanganku terus turun hingga ke paha bagian dalam. aku melihat celana dalamnya sudah basah dan dari luar mencetak vaginanya terlihat lebih jelas dari luar celana dalamnya itu.

"lihatlah Ran, kau suka kan dengan perlakuanku, kau basah sekali dibawah sini," kataku sambil mengelus tepat dibalik celana dalamnya.

"kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ashhhhhhhhhhhh anghhhhhhhhhh ssssshhhhhhh ahhhhhhhssss" katanya mendesah karena aku mengocok lubang vaginanya dengan jari telunjukku keluar masuk. aku menikmati ekspresi tersiksa dari Ran karena dia menolak mengakui bahwa dirinya sangat senang kuperlakukan begini.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," jeritnya semakin kencang saat ku tambahkan jari tengahku memasuki lubangnya yang masih sempit itu, desahanya semakin menjadi. cairan kewanitannya keluar menjadi pelumas alami untuk tanganku yyang dengan ritme yang sama keluar-masuk lubang kenikmatannya.

ku hentikan jari-jariku dan dengan tak sadar dia menaikkan pantatnya naik turun untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

"wah-wah Ran, kau menjadi cabul saat ini" kataku menyadarkannya.

mukanya memerah mengetahui bahwa dia menaik turunkan pantatnya untuk memuaskannya tetapi tetap saja dia tak dapat berhenti. denga senyum evilku, kukeluarkan jari-jariku yang terdapat dilubang kenikmatannya. tampak sekali Ran tak rela dengan semua itu.

"memohonlah sayang,"kataku menggodanya.

muka Ran semakin merah

"aku tahu kau menginginkannya kan?" tanyaku sambil mengelus ringan diluaran bibir vaginanya yang membuat Ran mendesah nikmat.

"aku mohon Shinichi puaskanlah aku,"kata Ran dengan menahan malu.

"dengan satu syarat,"kataku tetap mengelus bibir vaginanya yang sudah basah karena cairan cintanya juga keringat.

"aphhaa?" tanyanya sudah horny berat.

"mulai saat ini, kamu adalah budak seks ku!" kataku dengan nada yang mengintimidasinya.

"iyhaaaa, aku mohon puaskan aku," katanya tak tahan.

aku pun kembali memasukkan jari-jariku dan mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat

"Iyhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, sshhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhss, terusssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," desah Ran menggoda.

sebelum Ran mendapatkan orgasmenya, kukeluarkan jariku yang kini terselimuti cairan cintanya, ku perlihatkan didepan wajah Ran yang memerah.

"bersihkan ini," kataku

dengan takut-takut ran pun membuka mulutnya dan membersihkannya menggunakan lidahnya.

"rasakan cairan cintamu sendiri manis," kataku menyemangatinya.

Ku turunkan celana dalam yang cukup mengganggu kegiatan kami, aku mendekati vagina ran yang sudah dicukur habis kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma kewanitaannya yang menggairahkan. aku mengecap vaginanya dan kutelurusi bibir vaginanya dan membuka lubang kenikmatannya, lidahku menjelahi dinding vaginanya yang sudah berkedut-kedut dan tak henti-hemtinya mengeluarkan cairan nikmatnya itu, dan kurakasakan Ran semakin kuat mengapit kepalaku dan "SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ran mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, ku tampung cairannya yang meleleh keluar ke dalam mulutku dan ku beralih ke bibirnya ku berikan semua cairan kewanitaannya.

"Telan semua, nikmati cairanmu itu," suruhku padanya.

tanpa memberikannya waktu kulepaskan celana panjangku dan celana dalamku yang sedari tadi terasa sesak. dan kuarahkan juniorku tepat dilubang vagina Ran, dan jleb! "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHH" teriak Ran kesakitan karena kumasukkan dalam satu kali tusukkan.

hangat sekali berada didalam kewanitaan Ran, kupeluk tubuh ran yang sudah basah karena keringat. kucium dengan penuh gairah bibirnya sambil mendiamkan dulu. Ku beralih ke kedua payudaranya ku lumat kuat-kuat dan kubuat tanda merah disana melambangkan itu daerah kekuasanku.

"shhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Shinichi," desahnya.

aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku secara perlahan dan tetap menghisap kuat-kuat putingnya yang tetap tegang itu.

ku percepat sodokanku dan semakin cepat dan terus menerus, keringat membasahi badan kami, tapi kami tak peduli yang kami pedulikan adalah mendapatkan kenikmatan surgawi.

"Ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh iiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" desah Ran membuatku semakin bersemangat.

"Shinichi ak hu mhau keluar," katanya terbata-bata.

aku tetap mengocok nya dengan kecepatan yang sama ku tekan juniorku dalam-dalam dan "AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" kami mendapatkan orgasme secara bersama-sama.

cairn spermaku keluar bertubi-tubi di dalam lubang Ran mengirimkan berjuta-juta sperma ke sel telur Ran.

aku menjatuhkan diriku disampin kiri ran dan kupeluk Ran yang masih telentang membentuk huruf X kuremas perlahan payudaranya, ku cium lehernya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"sekarang kau adalah milikku, mulut ini milikki, payudara ini milikki vagina ini juga milikku," kataku mengocok vaginanya yang masih sensitif dengan cepat

"sssshhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh hsssssssssss Shi Nhi Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" desahnya erotis

"mengerti?" tanyaku semakin cepat mengocok vaginanya.

"Iyyyyyhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhsssssssssssssss," jawabnya dengan mendapatkan orgasme yang ketiga kalinya.

kami pun tertidur lelap.


End file.
